1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool retaining device, and more particularly to a tool retaining device for a power tool including a chuck device or structure for detachably securing a tool member to a power tool and for allowing the tool member to be driven by the power tool with a predetermined driving torque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool retaining devices or chuck devices are provided for detachably securing a tool member to a power tool and for allowing the tool member to be rotated or driven by the power tool, and comprise a sleeve slidably attached or engaged onto a chuck shaft and engageable with one or more detents or locking balls for forcing the detents or locking balls to engage with the tool member and thus for selectively and detachably securing the tool member to the power tool.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,142 to Hornüng discloses one of the typical power driven screwing heads comprising a chuck shaft having an engaging hole formed therein for receiving a tool member, and a sleeve slidably attached or engaged onto the chuck shaft and engageable with one or more detents or locking balls for forcing the detents or locking balls to engage with the tool member and for selectively and detachably securing the tool member to the power tool.
However, after the fasteners that are engaged with and rotated or driven by the tool member have been fully rotated or screwed into the work pieces, the fasteners and the tool member may still be rotated or driven by the power tool such that the fasteners may have a good chance to be damaged by the power tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,186 to Rahm discloses another typical power screw driver comprising an output shaft having an engaging hole formed therein for detachably receiving a tool member.
However, similarly, the driving torque of the fasteners by the tool member and the power tool may not be predetermined such that the fasteners may also have a good chance to be continuously rotated or driven by the power tool and to be damaged by the power tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,452 to Chiang discloses a further typical chuck device for a power tool also comprising a follower having an engaging hole formed therein for detachably receiving a tool member, and a tube slidably attached or engaged onto the follower and engageable with one or more detents or locking balls for forcing the detents or locking balls to engage with the tool member and thus for selectively and detachably securing the tool member to the power tool.
However, similarly, the driving torque of the fasteners by the tool member and the power tool may not be predetermined such that the fasteners may also have a good chance to be continuously rotated or driven by the power tool and to be damaged by the power tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool retaining devices for power tools.